


And We All Go Down

by marvelwth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Character(s), Ratings: PG, Slow Burn, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwth/pseuds/marvelwth
Summary: "Shhh, I think he's waking up...""Are you sure this is safe? He looks dangerous...""Seriously? Out of every alien we faced, HE looks dangerous?!""Guys, shut up! He's awake"...[ "Matt? ]_____________Or a story in which Matt and Voltron find an alien that Matt may have gotten to know after being imprisoned in the Galra. That being said, the first few chapters will definitely be flashbacks. I'll mark it at the beginning of he chapter if it is so there is no confusion. My character is also an original character, meaning he came from my head and ideas. Trust me though; this will be good ;)





	1. Finding Him: Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this story is my first story on here so I'm pretty excited for this and the idea. I just randomly thought up this oc idea one day ad wanted to write about it so here I am! It'll take place after Matt was rescued however there is a lot of flashbacks since Matt knew my character while he was imprisoned (sort of. You'll see). Yes, my character is an oc and that most oc's are looked down upon in the community, but I encourage you to try it out. I promise you the my character doesn't have a cliche background.

"...don't know if- wait, I think he's waking up!"

Why did everything sound so far away?

"Is this safe? We don't know..."

What wasn't safe? He had so many questions right now...

"Of course! We've seen much scarier looking aliens that are nice. This ones almost human...minus the wings and horns..."

Maybe he'll just go back to sleep. Sleep sounds good...he can figure everything else out in the morning when he- never mind, he's going to figure it out now.

His thoughts were interrupted when something clamped down on his wing. His whole body convulsed, his head lifting off the table as he struggled to break off whatever contraption he was in. He tried opening up his eyes but it failed; the lights wherever he was were too bright and burned his eyes. His eyes were watering and he felt liquid falling from his tear ducts. 

"Unh, he's definitely awake! Someone hold his head down before he gives himself a concussion!"

He heard multiple yelling; in alarm or fear, he wasn't sure. He didn't think that there was anything to fear. He was restrained pretty tightly and if they were scared of him, they probably didn't get out much.

His guess was just that they were just confused and had tied him up because they were scared of him. He was a bit relieved since that meant he'd be able to get out of this situation easier. Still, his body wasn't as calm. His wings strained against whatever was holding him down and seemed to have a mind of there own. 

Little by little, his eyes opened and his movements slowed. He was already tired and sweating and he was disappointed in himself. He blamed the soreness of his body; he felt it more now that he was a bit more conscious. His eyes burned and he closed them over and over again, blinking rapidly. 

Through his watery eyes, he made out six figures. However, that was just a guess. Oh wait, and the one that was holding his head down. It felt like a hand but it was cold. It also kept twitching, making him tense up in confusion. Who the hell were these people? What did they want with him? He asked himself this over and over until someone spoke. This was what made him even more confused. He squirmed in the metal hands grip and tried to get a good view of the person. The person that spoke his name.

"Manu?"

At first, he thought of it as a trick of his delusional mind. Maybe he was out for so long that he started hearing things. He opened his eyes and looked directly at the person that spoke. Okay, now he was definitely hallucinating. That, or this was some crazy dream. If this was a dream, he was going the curse the gods for eternity if that was possible. 

Right in front of him, right here, was Matt Holt. He was the one who chose to save Manu out of everyone in that ship. The selfish idiot who just HAD to come back for him. That man was standing right in front of him...

and he just blinked at him. The man stood closer then before (when did he get so close?!) and was looking at him with a worried experession. Manu only got a sentence out, yet it sounded more like one long slurred word.

"long time no see, my friend"

Then, every sound seemed far away again except for a high pitched ringing stuck in his head. His head fell to the side and black consumed his vision.


	2. A Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins learn a bit more about Matt and his connection with Manu while trying to decide if he is trustworthy. They also learn a lot about Manu after keeping an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's an update at last. Thanks to everyone who left kudos on my last chapter, it means a lot :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll be a bit longer.

Manu woke to what seemed to be an alarm. Confusion overtook him until his thoughts caught up with him and he remembered mostly everything. 

 

Being tied down, random strangers tying him down...

 

and Matt, the one thing he was surprised about. He was also curious about where he was, but why Matt was here was a whole other topic. He had no idea how fate ended up making them meet again. Was it even fate? Who knew? Life was confusing in that way.

 

His thoughts kept drifting as he looked around the room. In no way was this a Galra ship. It was way too clean for a prisoner room and it wasn't one of there labs. Neither was it any kind of scavenger or bounty hunters ship. Again, it was too clean. They never could afford a ship like this. There was no details as to who it belonged to, which made sense as he was a prisoner. When he had previously woken up, he saw a few faces, and even though the faces were blurred from him being dazed, he could sort of make out what they were. He of course recognized them since they were the same kind as Matt; hoomen, or something like that. He didn't quite remember.  He didn't remember them having such nice ships, but then again, Matt never really had time to explain hoomen technology or how they lived. They were a bit busy fighting against the Galra. 

 

Right at that same moment, he heard doors sliding open. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the person no matter how hard he tried to turn his head. His eyes widened in fear and he broke into a sweat as his heart beat faster. In his alarm, his wings shifted in there constraints and the feathers seemed to do the same as well. His sense of smell was weak and he wasn't able to distinguish who it was. It's not like he knew anyone to recognize either, though. As soon as this stranger stepped out of his blind side, he looked them up and down. It was a woman with long white hair, a dress that had an oddly familiar design on it, and some markings that were also familiar. He looked at her curiously until she spoke.

 

"Hello, I'm Princess Allura. I came to see if you needed anything? Are you hungry? It's been a few days since you arrived and I'm sure you're hungry." The princess said these words with a kind approach yet he didn't pay attention to that considering he was still tied to a table and he had no idea what was going on. So, he clearly expressed his anger in words.

 

"Well, 'Princess', I'd really like to get out of these restraints first. Let me out and we can see what we can do..." He sneered at her, his eyes narrowing and his head tilted so he can give her a good, long, angry look. He looked at her reactions to his words and she seemed to be thinking...or listening. He noticed that the purple earrings that she wore kept flashing, and he assumed they glowed whenever someone spoke to her through the piece. He hoped Matt was on the other side; he could talk some sense into these people. They clearly didn't know threatening from good. What did Matt tell them about him?   
  


"Matt told us you weren't threatening..." here we go.. there's going to be a 'but' "but, it was for your safety as well. You wouldn't stop thrashing when we tried to heal you and we didn't want you to hurt yourself." She spoke in the same kind tone and he fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. He didn't react much, he just responded with a quick but stern 'let me go, or else'. He liked to stay classic with his comebacks.

She seemed to question this a little bit before finally sighing and turning to a control panel a little ways away. There was a few words and commands given and then there was a sharp sound of him being released. He fell to the ground instantly. He tried to land on his feet gracefully, but he must've been out for far too long because his legs felt like noodles. He grunted and looked up at the princess, who just stared at him with some look in her eyes that he didn't know the meaning of. The doors opened again after the princess said something and he jerked his head toward the door. His throat emitted a low growl and he tried to lift his wings and fly away, but it was too hard. Just like his legs, they felt like dead weight. He only flapped them a little bit and couldn't even get his body a little bit off the ground. He felt embarrassed to his core. This was the worst thing to happen to him yet. He's gotten shot at, stabbed, tortured, and other sick things, yet not being able to fly was the worst thing. The only thing that kept him stable was the thoughts that he was going to get them back really soon. The people approached and he put his legs and arms to use, pushing himself back faster then they could approach. There was one specific person that stepped out from the group and who motioned for the group to wait.   

 

It was obviously Matt, who was the only one who didn't look at him like he didn't belong. He just looked more worried then anything. He didn't look that different from when he last saw him, all those years ago. He just gained some muscle and a few new scars. Yet, he still had the same eyes, messy hair, and born-to-be-a-leader stance. Manu relaxed at the sight of him and continued to look him up and down, all while saying nothing. Matt was the first to speak to the cowering alien in front of him.

 

"It's been a long time, but you obviously recognize me. You are safe, Manu, I promise." Matt spoke gently and his tone and words made Manu relax more, now sitting with his legs spread and his wings resting on the ground. Before he knew it, there were arms around his neck and he freaked out a little bit because what the  _fuck??_

He began to tense up at this action before he realized what was going on. This was a hug, as some people called it. He sighed in relief at not being killed and graciously wrapping his arms around his old friend. His wings tried to do the same but they felt tingly and weird when he moved them so he kept them still to let the feeling come back to them. He held Matt tightly within his arms, one hand on his back and the other in his soft, fluffy hair. He barely acknowledged the group that stood in front of him, but he could've sworn he saw a smaller Matt standing there smiling a bit. Maybe he was going crazy and this was all a dream? At this point, he didn't even care. He just sat there, hugging Matt until he pulled away and pulled Manu up with him. 

 

"Lets go get something to eat" Matt said with a smile as he helped Manu walk. However, he was a bit too heavy. They wouldn't be able to leave at this pace. "Shiro? Mind lending a hand?" Matt gestured toward the tall one with a white tuft of hair and Manu narrowed his eyes as he got defensive again.

 

"Relax, this is Shiro. He's the guy I was captured with at Kerberos." Matt explained and Manu nodded, remembering the name that appeared in most of Matt's stories when he first met him. Shiro came up to him, gestured to him, as if asking if it was okay and Manu responded with a curt nod of his head. He forced himself to calm down when the man wrapped an arm around his waist and help support his weight. His wings were awkwardly around them both but he couldn't really help it. He just kept them still and tried not to touch the two men that much. 

 

Suddenly, tinier Matt showed up and Manu almost screamed. They spoke directly to Shiro and Matt and Manu just stared in confusion.

 

"Shiro, I'm going to go do some tests on the metal we found on the planet. I think it might have to abilities we can use on the ship!" They spoke and then was off after Shiro responded.

 

"Sure, that's fine. If you need me, I'll be in the dining hall." Shiro said, nodding at the small person. Thankfully, Matt spoke up and answered all his questions.

 

"That's Pidge. My sister. You know... Katie?" Matt said quietly and it all came back. He remembered Matt's stories of her as well. However, he didn't realize that she was the green paladin of Voltron. Neither did he know that Shiro was the black paladin. He had a whole bunch of questions. 

 

They made there way to the hall where there was already food being laid out by the yellow paladin, who he didn't know. Shiro spoke up at that moment to alert the paladin of there presence. 

 

"Hunk! Everything ready?" Shiro called as they approached the seat. 'Hunk' looked up and looked a bit alarmed to see Manu, but nodded quickly. 

 

"Yeah! I made everything I could..urm.. We have a lot of limited supplies..." He sounded a bit nervous yet smiled at the three of them and left after the final bowl was out and there was plates and silverware out. He was sat down on a chair and both Matt and Shiro took a seat in front of him.

 

"The rest of the team should be here soon. They're probably bit anxious but they'll warm up quickly." Matt spoke, wearing a reassuring smile. Manu tried to smile back but it was shaky and weak so he stopped. Matt looked a bit disappointed at that. Thankfully, the team walked in to prevent an awkward silence. Now, he had something else to be anxious about. Matt cleared his throat and gestured to the team, all sitting down at different places. Only one sat directly next to him; it was Pidge. He was surprised but just nodded in greeting and stared at his plate. It wasnt until Matt spoke again that he actually looked up. "Everyone this is Manu. Manu, you already kind of know Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge, but the rest are Lance, Keith, Allura, and Coran." He scanned over each one, noticing that most were wearing there armor. He questioned the one raven haired boys uniform; black with purple lines over the chest and a hood. He tilted his head in curiosity. 

 

"Blade of Marmora, yeah?" He asked and a few of them looked at him in surprise. "I once met them while trying to liberate a planet from the Galra." He explained and Keith nodded in response. He wondered how he got in but didn't question it out loud. He was starving and the food looked like a great feast compared to what he usually got. Soon after everyone sat down, they started to take food and spoon it onto there plates. Manu followed there lead, taking some but not to much despite how hungry he was.

 

The dinner went well, with some people asking him questions, incorporating him in some jokes to try and get ride of the awkwardness around him, and the blue one, Lance, flicking food goo into Keith's hair. He enjoyed it, until he got asked a question by Shiro. ahe knew it was coming, anyways,

 

"So, how did you meet Matt?" 

 

He looked up at Matt and then at Shiro who looked at him with curiosity. 

 

"It's not all that interesting, but sure..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a psa: Yes, 'hoomen' is written like that intentionally. I did that because just like some alien names, it may be hard to pronounce or remember. Since Manu hadn't seen Matt in a long time, it was a little hard for him to remember the name of what he was.


End file.
